Space
by MarsPhany
Summary: After going through a horrid incident, a young dark haired man brings home a puppy, in hopes to cheer up the love of his life.


It was a nice afternoon. The yellow-orange colors adorned the sky, a light breeze caressed the leafs from the garden. The flowers were blooming prettily on autumn and the temperature was perfectly warm. Everything seemed peaceful, though it really wasn't.

The tears and the cries coming from a certain house weren't new at all though. The young happy couple whom had moved a year ago to said house was going through the toughest situation no one would ever want to face.

The two young adults had had their souls crushed and their dreams destroyed by the worst thing.

A red car stopped in front of a nice looking big house. Inside the car was a man who seemed to be in his early 22's, fairly tall and from appearance somewhat buff, he was handsome and possessed baby blue eyes and raven black hair. The young man parked the car in it's rightful place, retracting the key from the car and stuffing it in his pocket. He turned his head to look at the backseat where an adorable pup was sleeping. It was a little golden retriever, with yellowish fur and a cute brown nose, it had a violet collar around it's neck with a small bow. The man reached for the delicate pup and held it in his large hands, his blue orbs studying the pup carefully with tenderness while his other hand petted it's head gently.

He sighed softly and looked over at the house were his car was parked in, with one hand he opened the car's door and let himself out while the other hand held the pup closely to his chest. After locking the car he made his way up the small stairs to the front door. He reached for the house keys and unlocked the door, carefully opening it, making sure to not make too much noise. The puppy let out a small whine, and stirred in the man's hand. He patted the pup and brought a finger to his lips signaling the small ball of fur to be silent.

He went past the living room and the kitchen, reaching the back door to the patio which had a beautiful view of the peaceful afternoon.

A woman was sitting crossed leg in one of the benches staring at the trees and the way the wind made the leafs fall. The woman too seemed to be in her early 22's maybe even younger. She had a nice frame and pale skin, accompanied with a shoulder length silky black hair and very unusual, but beautiful amethyst eyes. The man smiled to himself and his eyes softened when her figure graced his view. He slowly walked towards her, she hadn't acknowledge his presence yet. Once he was standing right behind her, he leaned down and pressed a kiss on her cheek, placing his free hand on her shoulder.

The woman smiled and looked up at him with love in her eyes. Blue and amethyst connected, and both gazed lovingly into each other's eyes. The man broke the eye contact and raised the small pup to her face, giving her one of his most sincere smiles. Her eyes widened and she gasped when she saw the little ball of fur, she brought both her hands up to her mouth to cover it in disbelief. He took one of her hands in his and stroked her hand with his thumb.

Her eyes were on the pup, looking at it as if it was the cutest thing she had ever seen in her life.

" A puppy?" She asked barely above a whisper.

"She's all your's Sam." He replied handing her the puppy.

She took it in her hands and fondle the little pup's head with such a motherly love and intense care.

"What's her name?" Sam asked without taking her eyes off the puppy.

"That's up to you" Danny said while taking a seat besides her.

Sam leaned her head on Danny's shoulder and he wrapped his arm around her. The puppy opened her eyes revealing a pair of beautiful blueish big orbs.

Sam gasped and a few tears streamed down her face, her shoulders shaking. Danny took a hold of Sam's face and kissed her forehead and wiped away the tears with his thumb.

They had lost a child.

Miscarriage. Just a few months before their baby was born.

It had devastated them and Sam had been really delicate for the past month, loosing their first child had been the worst thing that happened to them.

Sam brought the puppy up to her lips and planted a soft kiss on her head. Her eyes reminded her of the blue sky, the moon and the stars, she felt as though she could get lost in them. Kinda reminded her of the space, Danny's passion.

"Hello Space, welcome to your new home" she muttered while nuzzling her nose on the puppies' head.

A/N : My first Amethyst Ocean fanfic, and it HAD to be angsty shit omg sorry about that.

Anyway this was based on a prompt kinda like :

Imagine person A buying a puppy for person B after child loss, death birth, miscarriage.

Something like that, i hope you liked this little oneshoot. Also more amethyst ocean fanfics coming soon ( Not only oneshoots but lengthy fics as well )

Have a great day and fluff heals the soul! -even thought this isn't fluffy at all-.

-MarsPhany


End file.
